


A New Year's Wish

by chrissygeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, kisses at midnight, parties parties parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has shared his New Years kisses with a lot of people over the years, this year, and every year onwards, he intends it to be with Bones. He just has to find him before Midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for space_wrapped over on LJ. When I chose this prompt, I asked the wonderful mods if it would be ok if I posted my story on New Year’s Eve. Seeing as this was a New Year’s Eve prompt, they agreed. 
> 
> Also-italics are email type messages. Boldfaced are instant messages.

The message had gone ship wide two weeks prior:

 _After all the celebrations of winter have been observed (i.e. Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice, etc.) join the_ Enterprise _for one last blowout.  Each department is hereby ordered to throw a celebration on New Year’s Eve, commencing from approximately 2200 to 0100.  Don’t forget the decorations!  I’ll make my way around to see everyone and to wish luck for everyone’s New Year.  I look forward to seeing you all._

_Have a great Holiday Season!  
Capt. J. Kirk_

**JTK- So.  Bones.  What are you doing tonight?**

**LHM- Dammit, Jim.  I’m busy.  Message me later.**

**JTK- But Bones!**

**LHM- Alright, you infant. I plan on sipping my whiskey and reading.**

**JTK- Where?**

**LHM- JIM!**

**LHM- Fine.  My quarters.**

**JTK- You’re going to miss the celebration???  You should make the rounds with me.  It’ll boost morale for the crew to see their captain and their doctor going around the ship together.**

**LHM- I just spit my tea all over the PADD, you ass, after reading your message.  You want to start the rumor mills going full throttle???**

**JTK- Why not?**

**LHM- Why not?  WHY NOT?!  Just…I…grr…I’m going back to work.  Next question you ask me I’m going to hypo you into the next year!**

**JTK- Bye Bones!  I’ll pick you up from your quarters at 2130.**

Jim sat back in his captain’s chair after sending his last message, knowing Bones would not respond.  He smiled and began plotting ways to kiss Bones at midnight and to tell Bones he wanted a deeper relationship.

*****

At the end of his shift, Bones rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms above his head.  He pulled his materials together and left his office.  As he was about to go out the door, M’Benga called out to him, “Are you going to come to our New Year’s celebration?”

Bones thought for a minute before replying, “Probably not.  I’m going to hopefully enjoy the quiet night with some drink and books.  But y’all have fun.  Be careful.  Any serious injuries, comm me.”  M’Benga nodded once and Bones headed for his quarters.  As he walked by one of the departments on the way however, he got pulled in with the promise of a drink and some music.

*****

At 2130, Jim rang Bones’ chime.  When he didn’t get an answer, he shrugged and put in his override code.  Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve dragged Bones to a party, Jim idly thought.  Not seeing his friend, he glanced all around and finally walked back to the hall.  After standing there a moment, contemplating things, Jim finally turned and began making his way to all the parties.  Maybe Bones decided to at least stay and party with Medical, thought Jim, glancing back at his friend’s door.  As he walked into his first party of the night, Jim promised himself he would check in with Medical soon.

*****

Bones found himself in another department that he was not even quite sure existed on the ship.  But the press of a glass into his hand made things better.  He decided that he should not be so gruff to everyone, since these same people had all allowed him to party within their departments.  Making his way to another department and another drink, Bones hoped Medical would not call him.

*****

It was 2345.  Everyone was winding their parties down to get ready for midnight.  Jim still had not seen Bones, but he had heard about him.  Bones, the normally stoic doctor, who laughed at all the silliness in the Botnany Lab.  Bones, the normally non-dancing partner, who danced throughout Communications.  It seemed that Jim was two drinks and one department behind his good friend.  He was not getting worried, per se, just feeling protective of his friend.  Jim was also beginning to think that he would not get to have his wish after all of kissing his friend at midnight.  As the time ticked nearer to the start of a new year, Jim found himself just walking into a department, glancing around and then leaving.  It was at one such time that Jim turned a bit too quickly, and not seeing the spilled liquid on the floor, stepped just at the right angle and slipped, hitting his head.

*****

“Paging Dr. McCoy.  You are needed in the Med Bay,” the cool computer voice said, just loud enough over the throng of noise in Engineering.  Bones choked on his drink, coughed, and Scotty thumped him on the back. 

“You best be headed over there, laddie,” Scotty cheerfully bellowed.  “I have the feeling it’ll be your Captain needing your services!”

Bones looked over at Scotty and wiped his eyes.  “What’re you talking about,” he croaked.

Scotty just beamed and shoved Bones in the direction of Medical.

*****

Jim groaned and brought his hand up to his head.  He gently rubbed the bump he could feel forming there and pouted just a bit.  He could just hear the soft and vague sounds of a countdown and realized it must almost be midnight.  Jim sighed and dropped his hand.  When he sensed someone in the room with him, he opened his eyes.  Seeing Bones scowl at him and not standing quite steady made Jim smirk.  Well, just slightly.  “Hey Bones,” he murmured as he heard ten, nine...  His smirk grew when Bones just grunted back to him.

“How about a kiss?”  Jim closed his eyes in anticipation only to yelp a moment later.  “Bones!  What the hell!” 

Bones grinned boyishly back at Jim.  “Told ya I’d hypo you into next year if you asked me one more question” Bones quietly said, quickly kissing Jim as the countdown ended.  “Happy New Year, you idiot.”

Jim smiled, and whispered, “I got my wish.  But dammit, Bones, that hypo hurt!”

 


End file.
